BestFriends
by Tania-R
Summary: Daniel tries to keep Jack awake (we all know how hard that can be!)


BEST_FRIENDS  
  
Authour: Tania_R  
  
E mail: Tania_Chesala_R@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Summary: Daniel tries to keep Jack awake (we all know how hard that is!)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Daniel and Jack (nothing sinister)  
  
Warnings: A *pinch* of violence. It really is nothing unless you are an extreme passivist  
  
{Sorry Lya})  
  
Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko   
  
Film Corp. The Stragate, SG-1,and all other characters who have appeared in the series  
  
STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,titles and backstory are the copyright property of  
  
MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp,Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions  
  
and Stargate SG-1. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intened as an infringement upon  
  
those right and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and  
  
the stroy itself are the sole property of the author   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Some of the 'facts' in this story may not be correct but considering that this is a piece   
  
of fiction, which was written to entertain and not to inform I hope you will forgive me.  
  
Tania.  
  
#################################################################################################  
  
"Oh my god Jack, this is incredible!"  
  
"Oh my god, no way! That is incredible Daniel." Groaned out the half asleep colonel.  
  
"Jack, I haven't even told you what it is yet."   
  
The colonel waved his hand up in a mock apology, and then joined his said hand with   
  
his head, using it as a pillow for his head, on Daniel's desk.  
  
"Jack." Daniel said a little annoyed. "Could you please go and sleep somewhere else?   
  
The last time you feel asleep on my desk, I had to throw away 50 pages of off world   
  
translations."  
  
"And why did you have to do that?" Asked Jack. His head peaking out from his   
  
entangled arms.  
  
"Because it was all covered in DROOL!" Daniel screamed as he rescued some papers,   
  
which were dangerously close to Jack's mouth.  
  
"Fine, Fine, no drooling, no sleeping, Jack awake now."  
  
"Good." Daniel said brightly. Placing his papers lovingly into the desk draw.  
  
"Jack, just look at the definition of the artwork on this vase." Daniel breathed, going   
  
back into archeologist mode. "This vase must be at least 2 thousand years old, but it   
  
has been miraculously preserved to almost perfect conditions…"  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
Daniel punched the now loudly snoring, head tilted back, mouth open colonel O'Neil,  
  
Who mumbled something like "bad Goa'uld, bad Goa'uld." Back into consciousness.  
  
"Jack for the love of god I am trying to tell you something important and you keep on   
  
letting Morpheus get the better of you."  
  
"Umm Daniel. Didn't we kill that guy on PX4 352?" Jack asked, fairly confused.  
  
"Umm Jack, Morpheus is the ancient Greek god of sleep."  
  
{Jack blinks}  
  
"He induces sleep in mortals Jack."  
  
"Well Daniel, normal people just say 'I am trying to tell you something but you just   
  
keep falling asleep.' But noooo, you have to rave and rant on about some Greek geek   
  
called Morphine."  
  
"That's MORPHEUS"  
  
"Who cares god boy!! Now what the hell do you want to tell me?"  
  
" Jack what I am trying to tell you is the goddess depicted in this art work…….."   
  
Daniel trailed off and lowered his head.  
  
"The goddess depicted in this art work is??" Jack pressed.  
  
"Oh come on Daniel I am finally awake and you go all 'I don't want to talk to Jack'   
  
mode. Who is this chick on the vase?"  
  
"Well that's just it Jack." Daniel moaned. …".I..I don't know who she is"…….  
  
Jack's spine snapped to attention. It felt like his central nervous system decided to   
  
jump start the nerves imbedded in his spinal cord.   
  
"You……..don't……know???" Jack said slowly.  
  
"I don't know." Daniel sighed, covering his eyes with his large hands.  
  
Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson, multiple linguist, boy genius, brilliant archeologist, a member of   
  
the prestigious SG-1 team, didn't know a simple thing like whom this broad on a   
  
vase was?? Sure Jack didn't have a clue either, but this wasn't his field. His space   
  
monkey was the expert on this stuff. Well at least he thought he was….. Jack shook   
  
his head. NO, my space monkey is the expert on this stuff. This guy is the smartest   
  
person I know, and being a USAF colonel who was involved with the SGC, It really is   
  
saying something!  
  
"Daniel I am sure you can work this out." He said to his best friend placing an   
  
assuring hand on his shoulders.   
  
"Maybe you have been working too hard. Come on. Lets go have a coffee break."  
  
He gave Daniel one of his winning smiles.   
  
Daniel looked out sheepishly between his fingers. "Actually Jack, I do know who she   
  
is. I just said that to stop you from falling asleep."  
  
Surely but slowly Jack's brow started to dip and crease, his eyes narrowed   
  
dangerously and his mouth settled into a firm thin line.  
  
"Daaanieeel." Jack said slowly.  
  
"Oh come on Jack" Daniel laughed. "It was just a joke. Here, look, I'll tell you who   
  
this 'chick' is. She is………"  
  
The airmen situated out side Dr. Jackson's office jumped as he heard a crashing sound   
  
from within the room. He opened the door quickly to find colonel O'Neil spread eagle   
  
on the floor. The living daylights knocked out of him! He was just in time to see   
  
Daniel lifting up a chair and about to smash it over the head of the colonel. The   
  
airmen dashed a crossed the room his speed paying him a great credit from the strict   
  
training from the friendly Jaffa Teal'c.  
  
He grabbed the chair out of the now delirious Dr. Jackson's hand.  
  
"Sir pleases calm down." He cried as he desperately tried to restrain the doctor from   
  
causing any more harm to the USAF colonel.  
  
"DR. JACKSON PLEASE STOP THIS OR YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME NO   
  
CHOICE!!."   
  
"NO CHOICE OF WHAT??!!??." Cried Daniel in a hysterical voice.  
  
"NO choice but to do this sir."  
  
Daniel saw in slow motion a fist coming in towards his direction. As it got closer to   
  
his face, time seemed to speed up…then…  
  
!!!BAM!!!  
  
"Ohhh stars in my office." Daniel cooed in a babyish voice swaying on his feet.  
  
He slowly went cross-eyed and fell into the arms of the capable airmen.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson, Dr. Jackson wake up."  
  
Daniel blinked at the blurry 5 faces staring down at him. They all seemed unusually   
  
tall to him. It took a few seconds for his brain neurons to get into gear and for him   
  
then to realize he was lying down on one of the infirmary beds.  
  
"Janet?" He said groggily. He blinked a couple of times before his vision cleared.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"That is what I would like to know Dr. Jackson." Said the deep voice of General   
  
Hammond.  
  
"I believe we would all like to know how you got into this position Daniel Jackson."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement with Teal'c.  
  
When they didn't get an answer from Daniel they all looked at the 5th member of the   
  
group.  
  
"Well colonel O'Neil?" Demanded general Hammond. "What in gods name happened   
  
which caused you to be knocked out by Dr. Jackson and then Dr. Jackson to be   
  
knocked out by the airmen?"  
  
"Well General." Said jack rubbing the back of his head. "Daniel was telling me the   
  
name of this goddess he found on this vase thingy, her name is Athena by the   
  
way…weird name for a goddess if you ask me, I mean……………" The look on the   
  
General's impatient face knocked Jack back onto the path.  
  
"After he told me her name Daniel insisted that we go have that coffee break I had   
  
invited to him a few moments earlier…………………".Jack trailed off.   
  
"AND!!!" Persisted Dr. Frasier  
  
"Well Doc," Said Jack looking at Daniel who had now slowly turned his face away   
  
from the group and looking sadly at the curtain screen.  
  
"I proceeded to tell Daniel that the base had run out of coffee."  
  
Daniel heard a soft 'aahh' coming from 4 people before he blacked out again.  
  
end   
  
#################################################################################################  
  
This is my first story so comments are most welcome!! 


End file.
